


Looking for an author.

by nelly2333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelly2333/pseuds/nelly2333
Summary: If you can help I would be eternally grateful!Thanks!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Looking for an author.

This obviously is not a story. (Could only dream of being able to write as well as people on this site) I've been debating about posting this for a couple of weeks now but finally said..what the heck. Worst that can happen is that nobody can help me! I am looking for an author whose stories were deleted...she put the first story of the series back up but can't find that story now. 

The series was called "Angel" and the first story of that series was titled "Bared to You." I honestly don't remember the 4 follow up stories in the series but I had once told the author that I would be willing to pay her for a copy of the entire series because I loved it that much. I would get done reading the final installment and turn around and start it over from the beginning. 

Just throwing this out there to see if anyone happens to know how to get a hold of her. I know my chances are probably slim but I finally decided that until I ask I wouldn't know!

Thanks!


End file.
